Public School
by The Warbler Twins
Summary: Alfred Jones is starting his first year in public school. Matthew Williams is the captain of the hockey team and super popular. What happens when Matthew takes an interest in the new nerdy kid, Alfred? (I suck a summaries...sorry...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not my first story but it is my first Hetalia story. Well lets get on with it!**

**Alfred: America**

**Arthur: England**

**Yao: China**

**Roderich Edelstein: Austria**

**Leon: Hong Kong**

**Lin: Taiwan**

**Kiku: Japan**

**Soo: Korea **

* * *

><p>This was going to be Alfred Jones's first time going to public school.<p>

He basically had to beg his father, Arthur, to let him go. He understood why Arthur wanted him to stay, he'd been home-schooled all his life and he was afraid that Alfred won't like it, or get bullied because he was gay, or fall down a flight of stairs and break his spine, becoming paralyzed. Yeah, Arthur was paranoid like that. But Alfred was now 16 and only had two friends; Arthur and his hamster, Iggy.

He loved to read. But don't get him wrong, he also loved to work out and play sports. Because duh, he was the hero in all sports. He was even going to try out for the football team when try outs came around. He had quite the body hided under his kaki pants, sweater vest, and black bowtie.

Alfred shook his head, bringing himself back to Earth. He looked up at the building where he would now be going to school. He hugged his shoulder bag strap to his chest, took a deep breath, and walked up the door. When he was about to open the door, it was pushed open. He jumped back in time not to get a bloody nose and looked at the person before him.

The boy was wearing black dress pants and a army green button-up shirt. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was slung over his shoulder.

He looked alarmed when he realized he almost hit Alfred. "I so sorry! I did not know you where there!" He exclaimed.

"I-it's okay," Alfred said, noticing the boy's accent. "It was my fault actually."

The boy looked at him then extended his hand, "Wang Yao."

Alfred smiled and took his hand, "Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you, Wang."

The boy laughed. "It's Yao. In China, it your last name first. My name in American is Yao Wang."

Alfred blushed and nodded, taking in the information. Yao smiled and went to walk away but Alfred gabbed his arm. Yao looked back, alarmed. "S-sorry, just it's my first time in a public school and I don't know my way around. Could you show me?"

Yao smiled softly, "Sure! Where you need to go?"

"U-uh, the office?"

"Okay, come on," Yao waved his hand inside the building and started walking inside.

"Thanks," Alfred said and followed him. There was so many twists and turns until they ended up in the office. Alfred looked down at his watch it see that he still had 15 minutes until class started. "Hey, Yao?"

"Yes?"

Alfred looked down at his shoes, "Could we be friends?" He asked nervously. "I've never had a friend before and it would be cool if you would be my friend. But if you don't want to, you don't have too!"

Yao smiled and laughed a little, "Sure. Want to sit with me at lunch?"

Alfred looked up happily, "Y-yeah!"

Yao turned and left with a 'see you then'. Alfred smiled because he now a three friends. He turned to the woman sitting at the front desk, "Um, I need my schedule for the semester?" He asked politely.

She smiled at him, "Name?"

* * *

><p>Alfred couldn't find his homeroom. In fact, he didn't even know where he was in the school. Class had started 3 minutes ago and he was freaking out. He wandered around for a few more minutes until he decided he would just open a classroom door and ask the teacher. He walked up the closest door and knocked before opening it.<p>

"Yes? Can I help you?" The teacher asked. Everyone turned and looked at him as if he had just murdered someone.

"Y-Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Edelstein's classroom?" Alfred asked, trying not to look at the student's faces. They all laughed at his question.

The teacher just looked plain annoyed, "I am Mr. Roderich Edelstein. Don't you know how to read, boy?" He pointed to the door, which had a small sign with his name on it. "What is your name?" He asked.

"A-Alfred Jones, sir," Alfred said ducking his head a little.

He raised his brow a little, "Are you new, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred looked up at the question, "Yes, s-sir. It's my first year in a public school."

Mr. Edelstein nodded and looked back to the board. "Take a seat, Mr. Jones," He said and continued on with whatever he was saying before he was interrupted. Alfred looked around and grabbed the seat in the back. Everyone was still staring at him but he wouldn't make eye contact. "Everyone, eyes on the board," Mr. Edelstein said without even turning around.

Alfred looked up to see that he was actually teaching a lesson. Arthur had told him that the first and second days of school where mainly about getting in the swing of things. Well, apparently, Mr. Roderich Edelstein wasn't like that.

He went to get his phone out a send a text to his father but when moved his head, he locked eyes with someone. This person had wavy blonde hair, wire-framed glasses, and indigo eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans. He wouldn't look away. Alfred didn't want to be the one to look away so he stared back. This went on for a few minutes, just staring. Then, the boy smiled and winked at him. Alfred blushed and that seemed to make the boy smile wider.

The boy looked away and back to the board. Alfred was wondering what that was all about when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>By lunch, Alfred wasn't having the best day. Second block he didn't have the right things for class and third block, he tripped walking in. He just wanted to sit down and eat the lunch Arthur made him. He walked into the cafeteria and looked for Yao.<p>

He spotted him sitting with some other people. Alfred slowly made him way to the table and sat down in the empty seat next to Yao.

Yao turned and smiled at him, "Hey! Good to see you again! This is my family! This is Leon," He pointed to the boy with shoulder-ish length hair and an emotionless face. "This is Soo," He pointed to the boy with a curl on the top of his head. "This is Lin," He pointed to the girl with a flower in her hair. "And this is Kiku," He lastly pointed to the boy with straight short black hair. "We have another brother and sister, but they are in the next lunch."

Alfred nodded and said, "Hi." They all said hello and went back to what they where saying earlier. However, the boy with the curl, Soo, moved to sit next to Alfred.

"Hey," He said. "Did you know, the name Alfred originated in Korea?"

Yao overheard what he had said and turned to them, "No it did not, aru! Stop staying thing that not right!"

Alfred smiled as Soo and Yao got into an argument. He looked up and made eye contact with the same boy from first block. The boy had already been looking at him and when Alfred locked eyes with him, he turned his whole body toward Alfred and leaned back against the table, smiling. Alfred blushed, for the 2nd time from this guy, and started to talk to Soo. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the boy had turned back around, but was still looking at him. This made Alfred blush..._again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****WWEELLLLLLLL? Do you know who that boy is? I thought I made it obvious... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welp...here I am again.**

**What was that? You didn't want to see me?! Well, go find your fanfiction somewhere else then! Your sorry? ...well good.**

**Mathias Køhler: Denmark**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: Prussia**

**Mathew Williams: Canada **

* * *

><p>Alfred was sitting with Arthur at the dinner table after school that day. He didn't talk, just listened to his father talk about how his boyfriend, Francis, was late to pick him up after work and little things like that.<p>

"And then...Al? You haven't talked all dinner, is something bothering you? Was it school? That's it! I knew you wouldn't like! I'm taking you out right now!" Arthur never even gave Alfred a chance to speak before he was up and out of his seat.

Alfred panicked and yelled, "No! I like school!" Arthur looked at his son and slowly sat back down.

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked after he picked up his fork and knife and started cutting his food again.

Alfred looked down at his plate, "Nothing..."

He sat there for a few moments and when he didn't hear he father's silverware clinking on the plate, he looked up to see Arthur looking at him with a dead serious face. "Okay, it was just a rough first day...Just small things like being late or tripping. But I did make friends! Their names are Yao, Soo, Leon, Lin, and Kiku! They're all related! Yao showed me around when I first got there!"

Arthur smiled at his son's excitement. He listened as his son rambled on and on about his first day and was so happy Alfred had some friends.

* * *

><p>"I'M FROM DENMARK!"<p>

Matthew looked back up the street, where his best friends were, Mathias Køhler and Gilbert Beilschmidt. They where playing their own version of street hockey, one that fit for just three players. Matthew was the captain of the hockey team so he took this _very seriously_.

"Yes, we know that! I'm from Germany and Matt is from Canada!" Gilbert yelled at Mathias. "Why do you keep yelling that you're from Denmark?!"

"Because," Mathias said, swaggering away from the goal. Well, as much as you can swagger with rollerblades on. "Denmark is the happiest place on Earth and awesome! Everyone on the block should know that's where I'm from!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and checked his phone for the time. 6:40am. He sighed. "Come on guys. We should pack up and head to school. Don't want to be late for the second day," He said sarcastically.

Gilbert rolled up to Matthew in a swift movement, "Why you in such a hurry? You want to stare at the new kid in first block again? Come on, everyone saw you! Way to show off your gayness."

Matthew turned and smacked him upside the head, blushing, "N-no! I just don't feel like having Mr. Edelstein yell at me like last year! That dude can be freaky when he yells!"

"Mhm, suuurree," Mathias said as he skated into Matthew's driveway and into his garage, Gilbert and Matt close behind him.

"Shut up," Matthew grumbled and sat down to take his blades off. "He's cute, okay? You where staring at him too, Gil!"

Gilbert slipped his shoes on and slung his bag over his back and getting in the driver's seat, "Bullshit, I was not! I'm to awesome for that!"

"Correction," Mathias said, jumping in the passenger seat. "I'm just as awesome, if not awesomer that you, my friend."

Matthew laughed as he hoped into the back seat. The whole way to the school consisted of Gilbert and Mathias arguing over who was more awesome. They pulled up to the school, Gilbert and Mathias still auguring. The truth was, Matthew really did just want to see Alfred again. Even though they hadn't talked or anything, he just thought he was cute. And even cuter when he blushed. Matthew didn't even notice that they had arrived to Mr. Edelstein's classroom until Mathias was saying goodbye to them and went off to his own classroom.

Matthew shook his head, and walked into the classroom. He saw Alfred was sitting in the back with his head shoved in a book. Matt turned his head and saw that he was reading 'Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix'.

Matthew chuckled and looked at Gilbert. Gilbert smiled and motioned with his head to Alfred. Matthew nodded and watched as Gilbert walked over to his seat and he plopped down right next to Alfred.

Alfred didn't even seem to notice he was sitting there. Matthew smiled and said, "Hey."

Alfred physically jumped and looked at Matthew with alarm in his eyes. "You scared the crap out of me!" he exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart.

Matt just chuckled and propped his head on his hand. He didn't say anything and just stared at Alfred like yesterday. Alfred stared back and shifted in his seat from nervousness. "C-can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Nope, just looking," Matthew said, not breaking his gaze.

"A-at what?" Alfred asked nervously.

Matthew's smile grew even wider, "At you."

Alfred's whole face turned red, "W-why?"

"Because," Matthew said simply. "I think you're cute. And I feel like cute people should be looked at because they deserve it."

Alfred's face grew even redder. "W-what's your n-name?" He asked, cursing himself for his stutter.

Matthew sat up and leaned in closer to Alfred, "Now, what's the fun in me telling you that? I'd rather you find out all by yourself." Matthew poked Alfred's nose on the last word.

Alfred's eye went wide when he felt Matt's finger hit his nose. Alfred looked down at his book in embarrassment and Matthew leaned back in his seat. "Ya' know? The Third book was my favorite," Matthew said.

Alfred's head popped back up, "Y-you've read Harry Potter?"

"Uh, duh," Matthew said with a roll of his eyes. "HP is awesome!"

Alfred smiled, "Yeah, he is. I like the third, too, by the way."

Matthew smiled and went to say something only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both looked up to see Mr. Edelstein before them, "Can I continue on with my lesson, gentlemen?"

Alfred put his book up with a quite, 'Sorry sir'. Matthew moved over next to Gilbert so they could make fun of different bands during class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there goes the end of chapter two!**

**Any reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back my lovely readers! Anybody else ship America x Canada as hard as I do? I doubt it...**

* * *

><p>At lunch, Alfred sat with Yao and his siblings again. But he was lost in thought. He really wanted to know that boy's name.<p>

Alfred looked around until he spotted him, sitting with and albino and a boy who was _very _load. "Hey Yao?" He asked his friend. "Who's that boy over there?" He pointed at the said boy.

"Oh, that's-" Yao started to say but was cut off by Soo.

"That's Matthew Williams. Captain of the hockey team. All the girls fawn over him, even though he'll never go out with them," Soo said. He was suddenly hit in the back of the head by Yao. "Ow! What was that about, Aniki?"

"That is for interrupting me," Yao said in frustration but Alfred wasn't really listening.

"Why won't he go out with any girls?" Alfred asked Soo.

"Because," Soo said, rubbing the back of his head. "He is gay."

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked over at Matthew. Matthew looked up and winked at him. Alfred blushed and looked back at his plate. However, Soo happened to see the blush.

"Oooooohh!" He yelled. "You blushed! You like him don't you?"

This made Alfred blush even harder, "N-no! I barley know him! How can I like a guy I barley know?"

"By having a crush," Leon stated.

They all turned to him just in time for them to see him pull out a small sparkler from his coat and light it. "Leon!" Yao shouted. "I thought I took all you firework things away?! Put that out!"

"Mhm, nope," Leon said and watched and he sparkler turned green and pink. "It's pretty, right? I made this one."

"Beautiful," Lin sad, patting his shoulder. They didn't realize the cafeteria had gone dead silent and a teacher was now approaching Leon. Leon looked up when the teacher was about two tables away and said, "Well, I must be off. See you guys at home." He then handed his sparkler to Lin and pulled smoke bombs from his jacket. He threw them on the ground and by the time the smoke cleared, Leon was gone.

"Wow...your brother is cool," Alfred said in amazement.

Yao rolled his eyes, "Yes that may be true, but he just got himself into huge trouble. And not just from me."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and they all stood and left to get to class on time.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked home with a smile on his face. There had been a sign that said football try-outs would be next week. All he had to do was get a physical and he would be good to go.<p>

Alfred hummed to himself as he walked. He liked living close enough to school to walk. It was nice, quiet time to himself and his though-

He jumped in alarm when a horn blasted from behind him. He turned to see his dad's car in the street, obviously waiting for Alfred to get in. Alfred smiled and walked around the car, hoping in the passenger seat. "Hey dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Arthur said, starting to drive off. "I was going to pick you up like I said this morning, but you weren't in front of the school so I figured, knowing you, that you didn't want to take the bus and walked sense we live so close."

Alfred smiled out the window, "Oh how you know me. Oh, dad! By the way, I need to get a physical so I can try-out for the football team."

Arthur glanced at his son, "Okay sure. As long as you make dinner."

* * *

><p>Matthew walked into first block the next day to see that Alfred was, yet again, already there and reading.<p>

He walked over to Alfred and sat down like the day before. "Well hello," He said to Alfred.

Alfred jumped up again like the day before, "Stop doing that! I don't like being scared!"

Matthew smiled, "Sorry, sweetheart."

Alfred blushed. _Why does he make me blush so easily?! _Alfred thought in frustration. "Don't call me that, Matthew," He said quietly and looked back down at his book.

Matthew leaned forward in his seat, "So, you found out my name. Anything else?"

Alfred didn't need to look up for Matthew to know that he still had a blush on his face, "I found out that you're the captain of the hockey team and that you're gay. That's about it."

Matt's smile grew, "True and true. So are you? Gay, I mean."

Alfred looked up and his face felt suddenly like it was on fire, "I-I don't see how this is any of your business!"

Matthew laughed at this, "Calm down! Calm down! You don't have to answer! I was just curious, was all."

Alfred didn't say anything and went back to reading his book, trying ignore the fact that Matthew was staring at him.

"In your seats," Mr. Edelstein said the moment he walked in the door. Matthew stood to go sit next to Gilbert but Mr. Edelstein turned to him and pointed at the seat he had just stood from, "In your seat, Mr. Williams."

Matthew rolled his eyes and plopped back down. Alfred watched out of the corner of his eye and thought, _I have to sit next to him all period?!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Third chapter done and gone! Any idea? I'm open to suggestions!**

**Just review and tell me! **


	4. Oops

**Okay guys, at long last I've returned. But I have no updates for ya. Sorry...**

**I am in the marching band, am the leader of the Creative Writing club, and have other responsibilities to do so I don't have much to write anymore...**

**I don't even have time to write this, I'm in a meeting right now and am typing while no one is looking...**

**I'm sorry but it might be some time before I get to update anything but I have this coming up Sunday off so I'll try to fit stuff in! And this goes for my sister too! **

**If any of you are reading her stories, she has just about as much time as myself...**

**I'm sorry, my beautiful readers but I will try my best to at least get some updates in!**

**~Madison**


	5. Holy shit, srew me

**Holy shit guys...like whoa...**

**Wow okay some so things have happened since all them months ago.**

**Things like, almost losing my house, figuring out that I am Bi, becoming more active and making good friends, getting through depression with my twin, long terms of fighting with my dad. **

**And we literately forgot about this account. I truthfully didn't have an intentions with ever logging back on, but i was like, "Hey, why not?" **

**To anyone who is actually reading and cares, I'm sorry that we've left this unattended.**

**BUT, twin and I have now gotten into many MANY animes, HomeStuck, Kpop, and Kdramas! So I've been thinking of maybe writing some fanfics about those too! **

**So I might start writing Sunday or anytime next week or the week after because we'll off of school.**

**My sincerest apolozies, **

**~Madison, Twin number Two (Or from what I've been nicknamed lately, Urgan or Urgan the Tree)**


End file.
